


Hotteste fyren på hele skolen

by ghostsinthedaylight



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsinthedaylight/pseuds/ghostsinthedaylight
Summary: William er ikke hot, Even er skuffa.





	Hotteste fyren på hele skolen

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeh, kanskje ikke les hvis du er veldig lidenskapelig opptatt av at William er hot.

"Hvem i all verden er det der?" spør Even i det en random fyr stepper ut av en drit nice bil, og går rett bort til Noora og stirrer henne drit creepily inn i øynene. Han står altfor nærme til å være en fremmed, men Even har aldri sett han før.

"Hmm?" kommer det fra Isak før han registrerer spørsmålet helt. "Å, ja. Stemmer, du har aldri sett han du. Det der, det er den berømte William." sier Isak med latter i stemmen.

Even rynker på nesa. Det var ikke akkurat sånn han hadde sett for seg at eksen til Noora så ut. Ikke at han hadde tenkt sånn voldsomt på han at det gjorde no, men han hadde alltid sett for seg en kjekkere fyr enn _det der._

Han blir røsket ut av tankene sine av latteren til Isak, og han ser bort på han med spørsmålstegn i blikket.

Isak bare fortsetter å le, lenge, før han får hikstet ut "Sorry ass, er bare, du ser så jævla fornærma ut, som om at det at William ikke er drit hot er årets største skuffelse eller no."

"Men det er jo nesten det! Fy faen, her har jeg mått høre William ditt og William datt i godt over _8 måneder_ , og så viser det seg at det er han der??? Mister furteburt in an expensive car. Nei. Det er nesten for jævlig." Even klarer ikke la vær å riste oppgitt på hodet, og Isak bare fortsetter å le.

Jonas kommer bort til dem, og dunker lett borti Even med skuldra "Hva er det som er så jævlig morsomt nå?" og av en eller annen grunn får det bare Isak til å le ennå mer, han ler så hardt nå at hele ansiktet hans er blitt rødt og han har begynt å få tårer rennende ut av øynene.

Even bare trekker på skuldrene, og Isak klarer å få latteren under kontrol lenge nok til å få trøkt ut "Even er skuffa for at William ikke er heit."

Jonas sperrer opp øyene og øyenbrynene klatrer langt opp på pannen hans, før han også gliser bredt. "Skjønner den ass."

Even ser bort på William og skrukker på nesa igjen.

"Serr? Jeg hadde ikke flytta til London foråsirresånn da."

"Unnskyld meg, Even, men i sin tid var han den hotteste fyren på hele skolen." kommer det plutselig fra en stemme bak dem, Even snur på hodet og der står Vilde og Magnus. Vilde ser små fornærma ut, noe som bare får Isak til å begynne å le igjen.

Even ser nok en gang bort dit hvor William står å prøver å stirre Noora i senk. Og han klarer ikke annet enn å bare riste på hodet.

"Men hvordan i helvete??? Jeg mener, no offence liksom, han ser ut som det derre furte emoji trynet. Du veit hvem jeg mener, sant?" og når de andre ikke ser ut til å skjønne hvem han mener, drar han opp telefonen og viser dem. Og denne gangen ler Jonas minst like hardt som Isak.

"Fy faen! Det er akkurat som å se han. Emoji-William. Jeg dæver." Jonas ler ennå høyere når Vilde huffer og snur for å gå.

Magnus bare trekker på skuldrene og følger etter, mens han sender dem et blikk som sier noe i retningen "Jeg er helt enig bro, men, kan ikke være uenig med Vilde nå. Vil gjerne ha sex i kveld, ya dig?"

Even er ikke helt sikker på når han hadde begynt å snakke Magnus'k. Men ok.

"Jeg mener, ok, for å være litt fair mot Noora her, forhold handler jo ikke bare om utseende, alle veit jo det. Men! Med måten alle dere har prata om han på, så jeg veit ikke jeg ass, men jeg hadde sett for meg mer, en skuespiller på et CW show enn en føkkings forvokst hagegnom med emo hår!!" Even slår oppgitt ut med armene. Jonas og Isak ler nå så hardt at de står krumbøyd og lent inntil hverandre.

Når han prøver å se bort på Noora og William en gang til, bare sånn i tilfelle William plutselig på magisk vis har transformert til en Disney prins eller no siden sist, er de plutselig borte. Alt som er igjen der de sto, er Sana, som ser ganske så forskrekka ut. Han følger blikket hennes, og ser Noora sette seg inn i passasjersete på ~~penisforlengern~~ ~~~~ ~~~~bilen til William.

Han snur seg tilbake til Jonas og Isak, som endelig har klart å få lattern under kontrol, selv om de begge gliser akkurat hakket for bredt til å være helt naturlig.

"Du har rett i én ting da." smiler Isak. "Noora har ikke klart å få den hotteste fyren på skolen til å bli typen hennes. Det er det jeg som har gjort."

Even smiler og klarer ikke la vær å bøye seg ned å kysse han etter det, selv etter alle disse månedene så får han fortsatt sommerfugler i magen når Isak gir han komplimenter, og han håper det aldri kommer til å gå over.

Isak nøyer seg ikke bare med ett kyss, og drar Even tilbake ned mot ansiktet sitt når Even prøver å trekke seg tilbake, noe som får han til å små le inn i munnen til hans og han hører så vidt Jonas når han sier "ugh, kjærestepar ass. Jeg går å tar meg en øl. Laters."

Even og Isak fortsetter å små kysse hverandre en god stund før Sana kommer vandrene over, og lurer på om ho kan få låne med seg Isak litt. Even blir stående litt å se etter dem, før han går for å joine Eskild og Linn ved parasollen. Alt i alt har det vært en veldig god kveld, selv med den store skuffelsen William viste seg å være.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe sorry ass. 
> 
> Driter egentlig loddrett i hele William, men kanke fordra Thomas Hayes. Antar det skinner igjennom litt ja. Men bare litt da ;)
> 
> Og om du lurte på hvilken emoji Even snakka om, så er det den [her](https://emojipedia.org/unamused-face/)


End file.
